celsiusheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Celsius Heroes Wikia
Welcome to the Celsius Heroes Wikia Welcome to the Wikia for the English-speaking community of the game Celsius Heroes; You can contribute to its content if you want to! Want to write an article? Feel like sharing a video? Click on "Contribute" in the upper right corner of the screen and, if you have never contributed to a Wikia before, feel free to read the help pages which are very useful! On our end, hopefully we'll set up a real design for this page soon as well as small videos to learn to be the best during battles; that will already be a good start! And we plan to think with you about a menu with the articles which you feel are the most required in this Wikia, so, get to your keyboards! Want to follow the news about Celsius Heroes? Follow us on Facebook Follow us on Twitter Visit Celsius Heroes official site to download the game for free: www.celsiusheroes.com What is Celsius Heroes Curses, disasters, invasions of monsters: a deadly shadow is disturbing the peace of the world of Acilion. At the head of a party of heroes and adventurers coming from the town of Celsius, try and discover the origin of evil and put and end to it. Heroes with clear-cut personalities, caustic humour, a captivating story and an entire world to explore... Enjoy a true old-school RPG. FEATURES * A roleplaying game with an enthralling story which is far from formulaic. * Recruit, train and improve your heroes: weapons, artefacts, spells, skills, levelling... * Make them speak with other characters: your choices will greatly influence the story and new quests. * Each hero has his own personality: the composition of your team will also impact the storyline. * Explore huge 3D dungeons, inextricable forests, haunted mines, forgotten temples and a lot of other places: each of them corresponds to a quest. * • Travel in a vast world from the big map and see where your Facebook friends are playing * Use puzzle games to control your heroes and cast spells in combat. * Play with your Facebook friends: lend heroes to each other during battles, offer coins of gold and action points and help them unlocking exclusive quests * Play for free: in-app purchases are possible but *never* mandatory. * Available on all platforms: mobile, tablet, computer via Facebook, iOS, Android and soon Windows Phone, and with just one account! * A large dose of humor! Watch Celsius Heroes official trailer! Tips and videos to get better in combat This section is for now only in French but there are many videos you can watch to improve your skills in combat. Feel free to create your own page in English or to translate the French one : Mecaniques_de_combo Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:I can't play celsius heroes on facebook plss help me